Oldronetaa Nova
Maria Imilia "Oldroñetaa" Nova, '''common name '''Oldronetaa Nova, is the daughter of Cosmia Nova. She is the Princess of the Secosa Supernova and she is second in line (after Benna Nova) to the Secosan throne. Oldronetaa's Life Write the first section of your page here. Personality Oldronetaa is very talented and very wealthy. She is the CEO of OldroCorp, Omega Corporation's biggest competitor. She makes a lot of money for the Nova family and makes millions of bharnee in revenue, mainly from her television network OldroTV. She is very tech savvy, and has two smartphones. Behavior Positive side Oldronetaa is very well behaved. She is academically successful at school and has a good reputation with the students. Many students, teachers and staff at Midcity High are big fans of OldroTV's shows, specifically Viva La Oldro, the Secosan adaptation to the American program Viva La Bam. She is also responsible, being able to do a variety of tasks, from completing her homework on time to coordinating an entire publicity stunt involving the Rocket Man myth all by herself, with supervision from the Warthon Fire Department. Negative side Oldronetaa is very spoiled, just like her mother. Like Elisabeth Nova and her aunt Mariabelle Nova, she and Seynora Nova get in fights due to the sibling rivalry. Often, when Elisabeth, and mostly Mariabelle, gets grounded, Maebon would use her to steal from her mother's possessions, especially money, by giving Oldronetaa full control of their bank accounts. As a result, when Maebon does this, Oldronetaa spends hundreds of thousands of bharnee from their bank accounts to not only produce new episodes of Viva La Oldro, but buy expensive, lavish jewelry, and also buy high-end electronics. Oldronetaa has five debit cards. Because of this, Oldronetaa is a big money-spender. Relationships with others Oldronetaa gets along well with many Secosans because she has a good reputation in the Secosa Supernova. Rebouka Nova Oldronetaa and Rebouka get along well, but sometimes get in fights. Often, many Secosans see Oldronetaa and Rebouka as if they were sisters and friends, even though Oldronetaa and Rebouka are technically aunt and niece. Seynora Nova Oldronetaa and Seynora get in fights. Elisabeth Nova They hate each other. Elisabeth tries to stop Oldronetaa from doing what she wants, but because Oldronetaa has two bodyguards, Elisabeth almost always fails to ground Oldronetaa. Osenerille Nova Oldronetaa and Osenerille get along very well. While Oldronetaa does the creative work, Osenerille is the one who prepares the technical operations of whatever Oldronetaa is doing. They often help each other. Sometimes, Osenerille also makes sure OldroCorp is financially stable. Aseneyes Nova The two get along well. Maebon Nova Maebon and Oldronetaa get along well. Anna Nova Anna and Oldronetaa rarely see each other. Ilibanew Parwoldon Ilibanew Parwoldon helped Oldronetaa design the Oldro Twin Towers in Warthon. She handles the engineering projects at OldroCorp, even though she has business to do at United Galaxies. Oldronetaa is currently helping her redesign Galaxia Bridge because of a collapse in late 5116. Anna Mae Parwoldon She is a big fan of Viva La Oldro. Shenizera Nova Shenizera now hates her because Oldronetaa has full control of her bank account when Shenizera is grounded. She used Shenizera's money to fund the Rocket Man publicity stunt for Viva La Oldro. Trivia *Oldronetaa is the only entrepreneur in the Nova family. *She is the youngest of Maebon's grandchildren. *Oldronetaa is the last Nova born in the 51st century, as all Novas born after her would be born in the 52nd century. *Once she is crowned Princess of the Secosa Supernova, she will be the youngest Nova to be receive that title. Gallery Oldronetaa nova.png|Oldronetaa in early 5115. Princess Oldronetaa.jpg|"Princess Oldronetaa" after her coronation in 5115:13. Oldronetaa Nova.jpg|Oldronetaa in late 5115. Oldronetaa nova digital2.png|Oldronetaa in early 5116. Oldronetaa nova new.png|Oldronetaa in early 5117. Oldronetaa_nova_bikini.png|Oldronetaa in a bikini. oldronetaa_nova_bg.png|Oldronetaa in late 5117. oldronetaa's_day_at_the_arcade.png|Oldronetaa in late 5119. Category:Nova family members Category:Children